


The Darkness Inside

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anger, Crime Fighting, Dark Magic, Darkness, Demons, Dick Grayson is Robin, Empath Raven (DCU), Empathy, F/F, Fear, Rage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Raven loses control in a battle after Starfire is wounded by Dr. Light, Rage takes control and unleashes the darkness hiding inside.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Kudos: 41





	The Darkness Inside

"Maybe you should get a job as a lightbulb. Because what you do now isn't working."

Dr. Light turned at the dry sarcasm, a smirk appearing on his face when he saw the Titans standing before him. "There wouldn't be enough light in the world if I was just powering one room." He charged up and fired a large beam of light at the group, causing them to scatter out of the way.

Raven waved her hand in the direction of the one money bag, the bag getting enveloped in dark energy before she hurled it right at the villain. She wrapped her cloak around herself and teleported away when he turned his attention to her, the bag of money exploding when Dr. Light shot it with a beam.

Robin extended his staff and charged, leaping through the air as his bo-staff struck the villain. He landed and smirked, his eyes suddenly going wide beneath his mask as a beam of light struck him, sending the Boy Wonder flying.

Light turned and chuckled as the sound of a tiger roar, pulling out a small flash disk as the green animal charged. He hurled it right at Beast Boy, the weapon flashing and causing the shapeshifter to miss him completely. Dr. Light clenched his fist when he saw Starfire fly straight at him, he powered up his suit and sent a powerful beam of light straight at the Tamaranean, sending her hurtling across the room and crashing into the wall.

"Star!" Raven levitated over and dropped down near her, she gritted her teeth when the other didn't respond to her shaking her.

Starfire was still alive though, Raven could feel it. The empathic mage let out a growl as she heard Dr. Light walk over, likely to finish the job. "Don't touch her..." She warned, her eyes flashing red beneath her hood.

_Don't lose control... Don't lose control!_

"What's the matter, afraid to let the light touch her?" Dr. Light taunted, his expression suddenly turning to a look of pure fear and terror as Raven spun around with a loud hiss of anger, her eyes glowing red with rage.

Raven growled and floated into the air, long black wisps in the shape of tentacles creeping out from beneath her cloak. _**"What's the matter, Doctor? Afraid to feel the darkness?"**_ Her voice echoed as one of the tentacles wrapped around the villain, destroying his suit and forcing him to the ground. She watched silently as he was dragged closer to her, screaming in fear. Her cloak wrapped around Dr. Light, cutting off his screams as he saw his worst fears come true.

"Raven! Stop!" Robin shouted, running over to the scene. He stopped when Raven let out a loud gasp, the girl floating back down to the floor as her cloak drifted off the now shaking villain.

"Please... Make it stop... It was too dark..."

Raven pulled her hood further over her face and turned away, walking past Starfire who had managed to regain consciousness. She walked through the busted door of the bank slowly and activated a portal, stepping through into her room.


End file.
